Tonight I'm Loving You
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Mr. Jonas is in love with his student Miley Cyrus. Miley feels the exact same way for him. What happens when they decide to confess their love and meet in his classroom during the Winter Ball. Niley Rated M/R for a reason!


Tonight I'm Loving You Niley Rated R One Shot

Nick's POV

I'm Nick Jonas, 22 year old and an English teacher in Seaview High School. I teach high school seniors, but what I love more about my job is that I get to see her everyday for an hour and half. Yeah is not much time, but I'm getting to see her anyways. Who's her? She's Miley Cyrus, the most popular girl in school. She's not snobby like many girls; she's caring and very beautiful. Her blue eyes make me melt every time I see them and her tanned long legs make me hard when I see them. Since the first day she walked into my class room I felt in love with her. There's a problem though, she's dating Liam, an Australian monkey. I believe that she's too good for him. Anyways today I was planning to change the course of things. Tonight was the winter dance which marks the beginning of the second semester and tonight I'm planning on loving her.

Miley's POV

Hi, I'm Miley Cyrus, 18 years old and a senior in Seaview High School. The thing that I enjoy the most of being a senior is the fact that I have Mr. Jonas as my English teacher; he's amazing and very handsome. Every girl in this school wants him including myself. By just looking at him I can feel a wetness building up between my thighs. There's not a single night that I don't go to bed thinking about having his body over mine and making love all night long. I was excited about tonight. Why? Because I had plan; you see today is the Winter Ball, which is held at the beginning of the second semester and Mr. Jonas was going to be the chaperone. And tonight I'm planning on loving him. Oh about my boyfriend, yeah I broke up with him last night, so I won't be cheating. I was planning on losing my virginity to Mr. Jonas even if it is an one night stand.

That night

I'm getting ready for the Winter Ball; I'm wearing a blue strapless mini dress (no bra of course) that matches my eyes. I left my hair cascade down my back and wore simple make-up. I wanted to look good for Mr. Jonas. After I was done, I made my way to my car and left to the dance. Tonight was the night.

Nick's POV

It was 8 at night and the school gym was full of high school goers. I remember when I was a hormone teenage boy who the only thing that they have in mind is getting laid well just like I'm tonight. I'm waiting for Miley to walk inside the gym; I hope she's coming because I saw her boyfriend walked in with another girl. Hmm… they probably broke up. All of the sudden my thoughts were interrupted, so I turn around to come face to face with a blue eyed beauty making my breath get caught in my throat.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas", Miley greeted me with a giggle.

"Hello, Miley", I responded with a smile.

"So, why are you here all by yourself?" she asked with slight smirk as she tilted her head to the side.

I shrugged, "I guess I haven't found a pretty lady to dance with", I said looking at her.

Miley stepped closer to me and said, "Well, I'm here, so let's go dance."

"Hmm, won't your boyfriend get mad?" I asked.

"I'm single", she responded taking her hand out for me to grab.

I gladly too her hand and led her to the dancefloor; I put my hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck and like that we swiftly move to the music. After a comfortable silence between the two of us, I decided to speak up.

I cleared my throat, "Don't think that this is wrong?"

She looked at me with an innocent smile, "We're just dancing."

"What if the principal gets mad if he sees us together", I say a bit nervous.

She shrugs as she turns around in my arms and starts grinding on me, "Let him get mad if not like we are having sex", she says with a laugh.

I gulp feeling my pants tighten and I'm pretty sure she could feel by boner against her firm ass.

She turns back around to face me and puts her hands on my chest and whispers seductively on my ear, "Let's go somewhere more private Mr. Jonas."

By now I couldn't take it any longer and apparently she wanted the same thing that I did. "Meet me in my classroom." I said as I let go of her and walk out of the gym without anyone noticing and she did the same.

In Nick's classroom

I don't know why, but I was beyond nervous, the confidence I had this morning was by far gone. What if I was misunderstanding things and Miley didn't want what I wanted and just wanted to talk to me in a more private place. _"Okay Nick stop you can do this and is clearly she wants you too because otherwise she wouldn't have asked to go somewhere more private, right_?" I thought to myself.

Soon she was there in my classroom standing in front of me with a smirk on her flawless face that makes her seem sexier than usual.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked her feeling my nerves getting the best of me.

She hoped on top of my desk and crossed her tanned long legs and shrugged, "Whatever you wanna do Mr. Jonas", she said without the smirk leaving her face.

I gulp and walk towards her stopping just a few inches from her and dare myself to ask, "You're willing to do anything with me?"

"Anything, Mr. Jonas", Miley replied leaning her upper body towards me giving me a small view of her chest.

By just hearing her say "Mr. Jonas" it makes my boner get bigger than what it was already and most likely hearing her say my first name would throw me over the edge.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Nothing", I replied looking deeply into her. Soon I felt my confidence gain and before I knew it I pressed my lips onto hers, bringing her body closer to mine.

For second I thought she was going to pushed me away, but instead she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing her tongue into my mouth.

After a good twenty minutes of making out, I pulled away in the need of air, "Wow."

"That was amazing", Miley said looking at me with a smile before crashing our lips once again.

This time she started moaning into my mouth, with each moan I felt my boner grew bigger and bigger. I wasn't planning on turning back, tonight was the night that I was making my fantasy come true and make Miley mine.

I started roaming my hands over her body feeling her perfect curves; I stop on her breasts and squeezed them through her dress, I could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra to cover them. I started to tease her nipples through her dress to have them ready for me making her moans get louder.

"Oh Mr. Jonas that feels… so good", Miley moan.

As I pull the zipper down, I whisper huskily in her ear, "Call me Nick."

My eyes widen when I let her strapless fall off her chest, my mouth waters at the sight of her voluptuous breasts. Her perky, pink harden nipples taunt me as they stand out proudly, so without further hesitation I take her right nipple into my mouth as I put my hand on the other one. I suck, lick and nibble all around her boob watching her in amazement as she arches her back to give me more access and moans my name repeatedly.

"Nicky…"she moans.

As she tangles her hands into my hair, pulling at my curls I bite on her other nipple and put into my mouth and do the same as the other one. Then I move my hand under her dress and I start to rub her through her panties feeling the wetness that has built up.

"Oh Nick… I'm gonna cum!" Miley screams.

Before Miley could cum, I pull her panties and the rest of her dress off in a swift motion leaving her completely naked. I rapidly shove three fingers into her tight sex hole making her gasp in excitement. I pump my fingers in and out her vagina in deep strokes until I fill her walls tighten over my fingers and I feel her shake as she reaches her orgasm. Soon I had her cum covering my hand; I lick it off liking how she tasted and finish her off by eating her out.

With her ragged breathing she pulls me up to her and kisses me fiercely. Then she flips us over grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. Next, the brunette beauty left wet kisses down my neck then down my chest rubbing my abs in the process until she reaches my pants line. Without messing with my belt, she unbuckles my pants and takes them off together with my boxers rapidly. Now we were both completely naked.

A smirk forms on her face as she see my huge cock; she pulls me up with her so now were both standing up at the side of my desk. She kneels in front of me and takes my harden shaft into her delicate hands. First, she rubs it up and down. I close my eyes in pleasure enjoying what's currently happening in my classroom.

I left out a groan when I feel her kiss the tip of my dick and then takes me into her mouth.

"Oh Miley, that feels so good. Please don't stop!" I moan.

She continues to suck on my 10 in. dick faster and harder with each thrust while doing this Miley is caressing my balls. Soon my hot cum is shooting down her throat and for my surprise she swallows it all and then licks me clean.

I pull her up and crash our lips together in sweet, but passionate kiss. I was definitely sure that I have fallen in love with her and this wasn't just for pure lust and pleasure.

After another make out session, I felt her hands once again on my shaft. I was hard again, so I turn her around and told her to bend over and as soon I she did I slam my dick in between her ass cheeks seeing her wince in pain until she relax. Like I said I'm loving her tonight and was planning on doing that in every possible way.

Miley started to moan and with every thrust her moans grew louder and louder making me groan as well. As I continue to thrust into her ass I grab her left breast squeezing it making her moan even louder. Soon we both were having our second orgasm of the night.

The good thing about doing this in my classroom was that we were in the second floor at the end of the hallway meaning that no one could hear us.

After catching our breaths, Miley walks over a student desk and hops on top of it motion me with her finger to come over; I did as she told me. With her legs she engulf me between her thighs and wrap her arms around my neck, kissing my face all around and leaving soft kisses on my neck and then kissing my lips. After she pulls away and looks at me with a smile on her and love on her eyes.

"I love you", she said. "I have loved you since the day I first saw you, but I thought it was a stupid teenage crush, but it turn out it wasn't." All of the sudden she became shy and look down as she said, "You're the first guy I have ever done this." She looked up at me and continues, "That's why it hurt when we had anal sex, but I don't regret it because I want you to be my first in everything."

I have to say I was shocked about her confession, but I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too", I said and it was truth. Since the first day Miley walk into my classroom, I felt head over heels for her, but just like that I thought it was some stupid crush that would go away eventually, but instead grew into love.

"I love you with all my heart", I told her truthfully making a smile form on her beautiful flawless face.

After who knows how many "I love you", Miley smirks at me and whispers seductively and huskily into my ears, "Let's continue our activities, shall we?"

Of course I said yes, I mean I was making love in all the possible ways to my student now girlfriend.

I took her hand and guide her to my desk, lying her down on it. I hover over her petite body making sure not to crush her with my weight. I slowly start leaving kisses down her breast to her stomach while rubbing her sides. I could feel that she was getting wet once again.

I continue kissing down her body to her thighs until reaching her well shaven pussy. I rub her clit before sticking my tongue into her. Once in her I move my tongue in circular motion making her really wet and horny.

"Nick stop teasing and fuck me already!" she screams making me chuckle at her impatience.

I slightly look up at her seeing pinch her nipples making me want her even more. As soon as I feel her walls tighten once again, but this time around my tongue, I pull it out quickly and push my huge cock into her hard, but slowly.

I thrust into her slowly seeing her wince in pain as she grips the sides of my desk for support; I kiss her tears away.

After getting the hang of it she relaxes her body into me and wraps her legs around my waist and soon I hear moan in pleasure.

"Oh Nick, harder, faster!" Miley moans in ecstasy.

I do as told and I slam myself into her in faster and harder strokes and going deeper with each thrust. Soon I'm hitting her G-spot making her scream my name in pleasure.

I connect our lips into a passionate kiss while still thrusting into her.

She disconnects our lips only to let a pleasurable scream out as she reaches her climax. I continue to thrust myself into her until I soon follow after her. I let my juices explode into her and mix with hers.

I fell on top of her, both of breathing heavy thanks to our strenuous activities. I remove hair from her cheek that got sticky because of the sweat that our bodies produce and I lean down and kiss her softly which she responds back by deepening the kiss.

Thinking that we were done for the night, Miley flip us over so once again she was on top. Putting her hands on my chest, she sat on my once again harden cock and push me inside and start to rock her hips so she was riding me. She threw her back moaning in pleasure as I grab her right breast and suck on it while rubbing on the other one.

Soon enough, we both were reaching our climaxes right on time as the dance was over at midnight. After we got dress, we left to my house since Miley had told her parents she was spending the whole weekend over her best friend's house. There we continue to make love throughout the whole weekend.

After this night we became one in every single way. We continue our "clandestine" relationship in secret having our late nights or meetings in my classroom when dances like the "Winter Ball" where held in school until Miley graduated high school. As soon as she graduated we move in together not caring what others thought about us, but surprisingly both our families and friends took it pretty well. For them the only thing that matter was that we truly love each other and we made each other happy. What better prove than our 2 yr. old son Joseph Nicholas Jonas?

The end :)


End file.
